The Lost Avenger
by hybrid-theory66
Summary: Kirasti's origin is shrouded in mystery. But when she is transported to Asgard in search of her father, she befriends the young god of mischief. Can she save his future before it is too late? Pre-Thor to The Avengers. Loki/OC. I suck at summaries :D
1. Epilouge

**The idea for this story has been floating around in my head for a while, so i finally decided to write it down. I've seen The Avengers twice already so hopefully this story will live up to it predecessor...probably not but a girl can dream. I am no Joss Whedon. But please review and tell me what you think :)))))**

**Sadly, i don't not own any of The Avengers or Loki (crawls into a hole to cry)**

* * *

I looked up at the darkening sky, the Chitauri that surrounded the team and me, and felt my chest tighten up painfully. We were fighting for our lives and the lives of the Midguardians. Everything had escalated faster than I could think possible after the portal was opened.

My hearts beat hard and fast in my ears, blocking out everything else. The rhythmic four beat pounds had fueled me during the fighting, spurring me on towards my next target. But no matter how much I fought, no matter how many I killed, I knew it would never end this way.

How could this have happened? This was Loki, _my_ Loki. He had subjected this world to his pain, his hurt, and his hate. After all these years away from him I had hoped and prayed to all the gods I knew-

_Protect him._

_Guard him._

_Keep him safe._

_Keep him safe...from himself._

But that was just it. This man, this _god_, was no longer _my_ Loki. Everything that he was had been broken beyond repair, corroded away with his hatred and betrayal. His dreadful and all-consuming need to conquer this world had devoured him completely.

My eyes descended from the darkened sky and moved to my fellow comrades- the super soldier, the scientist with phenomenal anger managment issues, S.H.E.I.L.D.'s master assassins, the shamelessly brilliant and narcissistic billonaire with a suit of iron, and the god of thunder. All so different, different species and different personalities, yet we all fought for this world together. We fought for the freedom of a people who were so young and had so much to learn and so much to grow.

Taking my stance amoung them, I prepared for the Chitaurian onslaught that was fast approaching. I knew at very moment my life could end...and I accepted it. I had already come to peace with my fate.

But before the Chitauri were able to attack, a large blue police box materialized in the middle of the war battered street.

* * *

**And that's it for now folks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**The first few chapters of this story will be about Kirasti's past and how she meets Loki. And if you did notice, Kirasti does, indeed, have two hearts. And I'm hoping you know what other famous alien has two hearts ;)**

**So the story will arch between pre-Thor to The Avengers...and possibly after(if I get that far).**


	2. Chapter 1 Last Trip

_Since the last chapter was an Epilouge, this chapter is when the story begins. Kirasti's past is revealed...somewhat... Hope you like it!_

_Sadly I do not own The Avengers of Loki, but Kirasti is ALLLL mine! (ehehehehehe)_

* * *

"Mother, how long are we going to keep up this charade?" I asked her.

Huffing like a child, I sat down at our dining room table, which was much too large for the too of us alone- as was this house. Today, it was decorated with obscenely large platters of food and extravagantly placed golden decorations. The center piece at the middle of the table was filled with the naturally growing silver flowers of my planet. Everytime the sun shone on them it made the illusion of fire- I could watch them all day...

"It's your birthday Kira!" my mother said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. She sat directly across from me a the opposite end of the table with a satisfied smile adorning her aged mouth.

"Mother," I sighed.

"And I don't care how old you are, you are still my daughter and you will celebrate along with me," she glared down at me. I stared at her with a look of exasperation on my face for a moment before smiling slightly, unwillingly.

"Alright, fine. But I hope you're not expecting me to eat all of this, it is too early in the morning," I replied with a smile in my voice as I picked a particularly delicious looking pastry off the platter in front of me.

After breakfast my mother left as she always did. Being apart of The High Council always left her with little time for herself, and I. She kept that life apart from me. She never told me much about where she went or what she did. I never resented her for it though- we were all eachother had.

One of the particular things my mother never spoke of was my father. That was forbidden territory. When I was a child I would look at all the other children with their happy families and their happy faces. I wondered why I didn't have that. All my mother ever told me of him was that I had his eyes, a deep sapphire blue. I had always thought the color looked alarming with my cream colored skin and my mother's caramel colored hair. I wondered if his eyes looked as out of place with him as they did with me.

Stop.

I shouldn't be thinking about him again, especially now. I removed myself from the dining room table and moved through rooms without seeing them and found myself outside, at the back of the house.

_Just as I left you._

He stood beautifully on his own with the red grass collecting at his feet. The Tardis's color matched my eyes perfectly, more perfectly than I could think possible. We were quite the match, he and me. And here he stood, in the same exact place I had found him hidden in, all those years ago, on my 18th birhtday.

I could run away, I thought to myself. There was nothing stopping me. The infinite continuum of time and space was at my disposal. I could go, loose myself in the Tardis and never come back.

But I never would...never _could_ do that. I could never leave my mother here alone on this I said, we were all eachother had in this universe, as vast and daunting as it may seem.

Although, there was no harm in taking a quick trip, just to get my mind off of things- but where to go? I looked at the Tardis and smiled warmly, the possibilities were literally endless.

I unlocked the Tardis and stepped in, taking a moment to look back at my home world. I knew that what I was searching for wouldn't be found here on Gallifrey. I would have to go out and find it myself. What an idea, traveling alone through the universe...

The Tardis hummed in response, as if to say, you're not all alone. And I knew that was true. My Tardis woud always be there no matter what, after everyone had left and after I left everyone else. I shut the door behind me with a satisfied smile and moved down the ramp toward the controls.

I set the dat and time of my destination on the consolebefore pulling my jacket off and tossing it to the side.

"We have to be back before dinner," I teasingly warned the Tardis out loud. Without any effort on my behalf, a lever was pulled, sending the Tardis forward into space. I laughed jovially and heldonto the console as a jolt of motion went through the craft.

_Atta boy._

* * *

_That's it for now folks. I know this chapter had a lot of NON MARVEL aspects in it but I wanted to get Kirasti's past out of the way in the beginning so we coulddive into the real story later. And I promise, next chapter, there will be some Loki action ;)_

_Those of you who do watch Doctor Who know that Gallifrey does not have a pleasent future. That will be acknowledged in the next chapter also._

_I guess I should probably mention now that I don't own anything Doctor Who either...oops._


	3. Chapter 2 The Time War

_Heyyyy there again! I'm really excited about this chapter. Granted, it's really sad and long, but necessary. Oh and don't worry. The Asgardians are coming :)_

_I do not own any of the Avengers, Loki, or Doctor Who :'''( But Kirasti is ALLLL mine!_

* * *

Who knew the ancient Romans were such party animals! After saying my goodbyes to the earthlings I reentered the Tardis and shut the door behind me. I hadn't even realized I still had my centurion helmet on untill I glanced at my reflection on one of the panels of the control room.

_"Calling all Gallifreyan citizens! Evacuate all premises surrounding the main city! We are under attack! I repeat- evacuate the premises!"_

My head whipped around toward the console so fast, I'm surprised I didn't get whip lash. Attacked? But that's impossible...

I threw off my helmet and ran franticly down the ramp to th Tardis' console and set the date and time for Gallifrey as fast as I possibly could.

This couldn't happen. Gallifrey couldn't be attacked. The Time Lords were one of the oldest and strongest races in the universe. The boundary was practically impenetrable. Gallifrey was the safest place in the universe. We were and always would be safe. There was no way-

_"To all traveling Time Lords- assistance is direly needed in the capitol-"_

_"Help! The foreign crafts are entering the atmosphere-"_

_"There's too many of them! We can't fight them all- we can't- Oh Rassilon!"_

The voices and desperate cries for help began to overlap each other over the intercom of the Tardis. My stomach clenched up in hatred and agony as I listened, feeling more helpless than I had ever felt in my entire life. I had to do something!

There was only one race strong enough and deadly enough to challenge the Time Lords, only one race that could cause this much damage to my planet. The Daleks.

I shoved the throttle into place and put the Tardis on his way. We were going to stop this, or die trying.

When the Tardis came to a stop, I knew we had arrived. I shoved my sonic screwdriver into the pocket of my leather jacket and ran for the door. After opening it, I could barely see in front of me. Large clouds of dust and smoke surrounded me, chocking me. I knew I was in the capitol. I could hear my people- crying, fighting, dying... The unmistakable high pitched electrical sound of the Daleks extermination beam rang through the air. They were picking us off, one by one.

I knew I couldn't leave my Tardis there and there was only one way I could bring him along, something my mother had forbidden since I was a child. Presumably, from my father, I had inherited talents or...gifts that were not exactly hereditary to the race of the Time Lords. Gifts I was never supposed to display in public, my mother told me. But I had no choice now.

I looked back at my Tardis for a moment and with an enormous amount of effort, cleared my mind. I imagined the Tarids smaller, much smaller. Small enough to carry...

When I opened my eyes, the Taris was gone. Before I had the chance to panic I felt a newly developed rectangular shaped lump in my right pocket. I patted the spot subconsciously- _that had gone exceedingly better that I thought it would._

I put my mind back on the task at hand. I needed to help as many people as I possibly could. I needed to find the House of the High Council and find my mother. I needed to stop the Daleks before they destroyed my home, and everyone that inhabited it.

I ran at full speed toward the center of the capitol, the fight would be the worst that would also mean that that was where my mother would be- in the thick of it all. The closer I became to the center of the capitol, the clearer the smoke became. I could see further in front of me, and I could see the Daleks approaching, poised to kill. Time Lords emerged from all directions, some fighting and some running away in fear. There was one man in particular that I noticed, he was a friend of my mother's- I had known him since I was a child. Calibrio's short cut auburn hair was an eye catcher from a mile away and his deep, suntanned shin was shining with sweat and...oh gods...blood.

He caught my eye as well and ran towards me with a large gun slung across his body.

"Kira, what in the gods names are you doing here? You have to get out, now! We won't be able to hold off the city much longer," he yelled to me over the noise and chaos surrounding us. Blood was dripping from a cut on his temple and down his chin, onto the soot covered shirt that adorned his chest.

"I'm not leaving!" I yelled back to him. "I have to help, I can't just sit here and watch the city burn, Cal."

"There's nothing you can do," he said gravely. "This isn't the only place the Daleks have invaded. Their moving their assault across the planet, all the major cities have been captured already. We're the only ones left fighting."

"But that's impossible! I've only been gone for a few hours, how did this happen so quickly?"

There was no possible way the Daleks could have taken over Gallifrey in that short amount of time, it wasn't possible...

"Kira, you've been gone for 5 years," Cal said, looking at me in disbelief.

I stared at him in shock. No, no, no, no, no, no. That can't be.

"I have to find my mother," I said helplessly, locating my voice once more.

"Well, I'm not going to let you go alone," Cal replied, pulling some sort of weapon out of the holster aound his waist. "Here, take this."

It was a short silver rod with Gallifreyan symbols and an indented grip in the middle in the shape of a hand. I had never been trained with this sort of weapon before but as I held it in my hand, I felt confidence and a sense of power flow through my body. I would be able to use it when the time came.

"Let's go," I said to him, running ahead towards the alley ways of the capitol. It would be safest to travel this way.

One we were in the alley, Cal made his way in front of me and looked out the end, searching for Daleks.

"There are three of them. If we want to get into the House we have to go through the doors their blocking, he whispered to me. "I can take the two on the left side and-"

"Don't bother," I interrupted him, running ahead of him again, directly into the line of fire.

Cal yelled after me but I didn't hear.

I was seeing red- my hatred for their species consumed me. They were destroying my planet, murdering my people, and now they were threatening my mother. This ends now.

"Species Identified- Time Lord," one of the Daleks said, signaling the others.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that moment. The beams came toward me but never came into contact. They seemed to be suspended in mid air or stopped by some unseen force. I smiled.

Before they had the chance to attack I charged toward them. I ducked beneath the far lefts beam and pushed it, till it was facing the middle Dalek. Once the beam went off, it hit the middle Dalek directly in the head.

_One down, two to go._

I pulled out the weapon Cal had given me while standing behind the left Dalek, and with as much force as I could muster, stabbed it in the eye- in its most vulnerable spot. A violent electrical current was sent throughout its body, making it go into some sort of overload.

Not waiting to see in explode, I moved toward my last target. The Dalek moved its beam toward me but I was faster. I ducked and rolled out of its way then aimed the weapon directly in its face.

"Where is the High Council, Dalek?" I spat.

"The main conference room," it replied in its cold robotic voice.

Without lowering my weapon, I called Cal over.

"How did you do that?" he asked, utterly baffled.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"You were moving faster than I have ever seen anyone move in my 800 years on this planet."

"Oh," I looked down and away from Cal before looking back at the Dalek.

"I am going to give you something no one on this planet will. Mercy. On one condition. You leave this planet- NOW. Or I swear to you an your Khan. I will not stop, I will not eat, I will not sleep, until every last one of you is erased from existence."

The Dalek paused before responding.

"This demand is understood. But not followed. The Time Lord race will be extinguished. Daleks will rule the universe. You can do nothing to stop this."

My body shook with anger as I gritted my teeth and gripped the weapon in my hand.

"I can try, starting with you."

My fingers lined up with the indents on the middle of the weapon and as soon as the did, the weapon extended into a staff, glowing a bright blue on the end. Once it did, there was no stopping it. A huge surge of energy flowed through me into the staff and the Dalek was immediately incinerated. I ducked quickly as the fragments of the now, very dead Dalek moved through the air, around Cal and I.

"Let's go," I muttered.

Cal and I split up and ran into the House, searching trough all the smaller rooms, checking for any others that could have gotten left behind. I was in the process of searching the West Wing when I heard Cal call out for me. Had he found the main conference room?

"What, what is it?" I yelled frantically, searching for him. I found a large open room with marble pillars lining each side. There was a dome shaped stained class structure above the middle of the room, casting shadows of different colored light everywhere. I walked down the small stair case leading into the center of the room and casted my gaze down.

"Have you found anyth-"

My voice cut off with a chocked breath as I took in the site before me. The marble floor was littered with the bodies of the High Council. They were all dead.

_No. She can't. Please no._

"Kira, you mother," I heard Cal call from the opposite end of the room. "She's still alive."

I was standing next to him before he had even finished his words. I kneeled down next to my mother and pulled he head into my lap gently.

"Mother, can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on," I said softly, my voice thick with tears I refused to shed.

"Kira..." she muttered back weakly. "You came back..."

"I am so sorry," my voice broke. "I didn't know I was gone for so long, I never would have let you."

"No, she said firmly, grabbing my hand. "It's who you are, who you were always meant to be. I f you would have stayed, you would have been killed along with me."

"You are not going to die," I growled at her.

"Yes, I am," she gripped my hand tighter.

"Well, then you'll regenerate and you'll be fine," I said thickly. "You're going to be fine."

"Kira," she shook her head. "You need to leave. The Daleks...they'll come. They will destroy this planet..."

"I won't let that happen," I gritted my teeth, looking up at Cal. Just as I did, a loud banging was heard from the outside of the House.

The Daleks. They knew we were here. They were coming for us. Picking us off. One by one.

"STAY WITH HER!" Cal yelled to me above the noise, getting up and running toward the entrance.

"Cal, no!" I yelled after him, but he was already gone. I knew he wouldn't be coming back. The best he could do was hold them off for a while.

"You have to go," my mother said, pushing me away weakly. "NOW KIRA!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" I yelled back. My breath was shallow and I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I had no idea what to do...

There was only one thing left to do.

I placed my mother's head back down for a moment and stood, taking my Tardis from my pocket. I placed it on the floor in front of me and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I tried desperately to clear my mind and imagine the Tardis at its normal size...bigger on the inside.

_Thank Rassilon._

When I opened m eyes again my Tardis was back to its normal size, although, I had no time to celebrate. As gently as I could I picked my mother up and carried her on my side, into the Tardis. She grunted painfully as I laid her down on the floor inside, beside the control pad.

"I'll be right back mother. I have to go get Cal."

My mind raced a million miles per minute as I exited the Tardis and ran toward the front doors of the House. I saw Cal fighting bravely, never missing his target. But it didn't matter how good of a fighter he was. He was out numbered, painfully so, with no hope of winning.

I ran in behind him and gripped the staff in my hand. When it elongated, I pointed it at the Daleks that were closest to Cal and fired.

"Cal, come on!" Is shouted to him. "We have to go!"

"I can't leave without helping the others, Kira. Go on without me, get your mother to safety," he looked at me sparingly. "Tell your mother I'm sorry."

I shook my head at him. He was one of the bravest people I had ever met. He was willing to lay down his life for an obviously lost cause. I would never have enough respect for him.

We had backed up further away from the Daleks, enough so that they had to move closer to us for their beams to reach us. Cal turned toward me quickly, leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Go," he whispered.

I pulled back and looked at him desperately before retreating slowly.

I was almost down the corridor when I heard him yell.

"Kira, watch out!"

I turned to the side, quickly enough to see my attacker, but not quick enough to deflect the blow that came. The Daleks beam hit me square in the chest, hitting my left heart.

I was shot back a few feet before catching my bearings. My body felt heavy, like my lungs were filled with lead. My vision was blurred but I could see through the haze the Cal had killed the Dalek that shot me. But the others were too close to him. They all aimed their beams at him simultaneously, and then... he was gone.

Why wasn't I dead already? I wanted to die. My insides were on fire and the pain crippled me. But I had to keep moving. I had to get back to my mother. I had to save her. If not Cal, if no one else, than I had to save her.

I felt hot tears roll out of the corners of my eyes as I pushed myself off of the floor and sprinted toward the end of the hall, toward my Tardis. My lungs rebelled against me, but I kept moving. I ignored it. I ignored the pain. Pain wasn't important. Not now. Not when you're about to loose everything.

I could hear the Daleks behind me as I opened the door and fell inside. I kicked the door closed while I was splayed out on the floor and pointed my sonic to close it.

Slowly, painfully, I crawled over to my mother. My back hunched up into the air as I held onto my torso, like everything inside me would fall out if I let go.

"Asgard," she said softly.

"What?"

"Tyr..." she rasped. "Asgard...find...Tyr..."

"Asgard," I narrowed my eyes the winced in pain as I moved forward to get to the controls. Asgard was the home of Odin and the immortal, often regarded as gods to the Humans of Earth. I had never traveled there before...the golden city.

I set the destination of Asgard into the controls and pushed the lever haphazardly, completely spent.

"What's in Asgard?" I asked my mother breathlessly, but she did not reply. "Mother?"

Her eyes were closed as she laid on the ground, the color had left her creamy cheeks. I could no longer hear the breath leave her body.

"Mother!"

My body fell down to her's and I grabbed her hand in mine. She felt cold.

"No, no, please, don't," I begged as I pulled her head into my lap with shaky hands. I pushed her caramel hair away from her face and stroked her tear stained cheeks. I had never seen my mother cry before... I suddenly realized that the tears weren't hers.

"Please don't leave me," I chocked.

I rubbed the back of my cheeks roughly with the back of my hand as I felt the Tardis stop.

We were in Asgard.

Slowly, I pressed my head to my mother's chest. The slight four beat pounds were so minor I could barely see her chest moving. There had to be someone, something on this planet that could help me save her. I couldn't lose my planet and my mother.

I whimpered painfully as I came to my feet, pulling my mother's limp body along with me. I pushed the doors of the Tardis open with my back, not even bothering to look out first. After shutting them, I finally turned.

Asgard certainly was the city of gold.

The Tarids was parked in the middle of a long road, a road closely resembling the appearance of rainbows. The Bi-frost, I assumed. If I wasn't in as much pain as I was in, I would have appreciated its beauty a bit more. On one end of the road, the end closest to me, there was a dome like structure the color of brass, guarded by a large man with ebony skin and bright golden eyes like liquid gold. I could see him moving toward me and my mother but I couldn't seem to form words to say.

My vision began to fall in and out of itself. My chest tightened up excruciatingly. My legs began to weaken beneath me and I heard myself fall before I felt it. My mother fell along with me.

I had failed. I wasn't able to save Cal. I wasn't able to save my planet. I wasn't able to save my mother. I wasn't even able to save myself.

Pain encased me as I writhed against the rainbow road, groaning and screaming in agony. I was blinded by the pain, left utterly senseless. I reached out for my mother's hand but felt nothing but cold air. Was death always this painful?

Then, in that second, something amazing happened. Like someone had flipped a switch, the pain had all but ceased. Instead of pain, I was left with a strange tingling sensation that flowed all throughout my body. A golden mist surrounded me suddenly.

But that wasn't possible. I couldn't be...regenerating. If my mother wouldn't survive an attack from a Dalek, I certainly wouldn't.

If my mother was pure Time Lord, I could not be. I was something else. Someone else.

Like a supernova, I felt my body explode in a cloud of pure energy. My body was repairing itself. I was cheating death, but in order to do that, I would have to change who I was. Nothing of my previous self would be left behind, nothing but my memories. Memories of pain and death and blood.

Just as quickly as it came, the energy left me. My arched body fell back to the ground with a reverberating thump. I breathed deeply once and breathed out what was left of the golden energy left inside me.

How long had I been laying here? Seconds, days, hours? I got to my feet quickly and looked around. My mother's body was in the same place that I had dropped her and the Tardis was still parked in front of us. But I was now surrounded by, not only the beautiful golden eyed guardian, but dozens of men, dressed in silver armor. One man stood out among the rest of the soldiers, the only one among them adorned in silver and gold with a ruby red cape, and a golden cover over his right eye, acting like an eye patch. His hair and beard were snow white, displaying his age. He was regal and stood taller than the rest, not just in height but in power and authority.

"Lord Odin," I breathed.

* * *

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH (ducks and dodges rotten tomatoes being thrown)

Yes, I know I'm evil for ending this VERY LONG chapter this way but, it felt right. I know I promised you but, Loki WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Kirasti meet's the Odinson brothers when they are young, looking about 13-14 years old (like the flashbacks in the movie). And yes, we will learn the fate of Kirasti's mother.

And if you're wondering, Kriasti is about 500+ years old :)


	4. AUTHOR

***THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hey guys… I know that you probably feel like strangling me for doing this but it needed to be done. I just wanted to let you all know, those of you that are still following this story, that I WILL BE CONTINUING IT. As of late, I haven't had any real inspiration for my writing and I sincerely apologize for that. Life hasn't been all too kind to me lately and it has been rubbing of in my writing. I felt as though it would be better for everyone if I waited until I got my mojo back rather than just post a crappy filler chapter up that wouldn't do the story justice. SO. In summation, I will finish this story. The next chapter will probably be up and running with in the week. Thank you for those of you who are still following this story, it means a lot

XOXO Maria (hybrid-theory66)

***THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE***


	5. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

_**So, here it is. The long awaited chapter. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one is coming in a few days. Like I said in earlier chapters the story will probably be broken up into two parts- the Pre-Thor to The Avengers…maybe even after that, depending on how the story will ark from here on out. So if you're still on this rollercoaster with me, here is chapter 4! **_**(I'll be posting pictures of what Kira looks like, before the regeneration and after on my profile…if you're interested ;) )**

_**I do not own any of the Avengers, Loki, or Doctor Who :'''( But Kirasti is allllll mine!**_

* * *

I was no longer on the Bifrost, that much I could tell.

There was a haze in my vision, like a thick grey cloud had parked itself in front of my eyes. I blinked once, twice- that's a little better. I looked down at myself quickly and realized I was lying in a bed, a large bed. My fingers tentatively stoked the fabric of the comforter above me. It was softer than anything I had ever felt in my life. Clearly of Asgardian origin.

Asgard-that's where I was. But how did I get here again? I was in the Tardis on Earth and…

Oh no… _Oh Rassilon, no._

My body leapt out the bed on its own accord. I landed on the balls of my feet, flinching instantly at the cold marble floor beneath me, but I didn't stop moving. I had to find my mother. Why wasn't she with me? How could I have left her? I must have fainted when we landed on the Bifrost.

The haze had completely vanished from my vision now as I scanned the room around me. The color scheme was wholly basic, revolving around gold, white, and silver. The room was literally shinning. There was a large fire place burning at the end of room. It seemed the bed area was sectioned off from everything else.

There were stairs leading down to a sort of sitting area a few feet in front of the bed. I practically ran down the steps, skipping some entirely, and made a b-line for the large golden double doors to my far right. Something, a dark flash, caught my eye before I had wrenched back the handle.

A girl-no, woman- stared back at me in awe in the reflection of the golden entry way. Her dark chocolate brown hair stood in stark contrast to the pristinely white dress she adorned. The hair fell in waves around her face, stopping just below her rib cage. The skin was like milk and coffee and tanned to perfection. Her cheek bones were sharp enough to cut and her nose was as straight as a ruler. But her eyes… They stood out in stark contrast to her tanned skin, big, bright, and blue. It was the bluest blue I'd ever seen.

It was me. This new face, this new woman, this stranger, was me. My hand shook against golden door handle and I felt the same tremor all throughout my body.

"She can't be trusted, my liege. We know nothing of her, not even her origin."

"Heimdall has said the woman is of no threat to us or the people of Asgard. He is the supreme guardian of this realm and I trust him above all else. She has come to seek refuge and our aid. You have no need to worry, my friend."

I heard the voices outside the door in front of me and leaned closer, recognizing one. The deep booming quality resonated in my thoughts unmistakably as Lord Odin, King of Asgard.

"There is much we still must learn from her, how she traveled here for one. That absurd blue box cannot have possibly gotten her here, there must be something else."

"You underestimate her people, my friend. They are among the most intelligent races in the know realms."

A new voice… It was softer, but contained just as much commanding quality as Odin's. He knew of the Time lords and he knew of Gallifrey.

"Lord Odin, let me speak with her," the man spoke again. "I am sure she will feel more comfortable divulging her experiences to someone who understands where she comes from, if I may, you highness."

"Of course, brother. I wish for our guest to be at ease above all else. Once you have finished I wish to speak with her in the throne room. It would be most suitable if you would escort her there afterwards."

"Of course, you highness."

The heavy steps started again, back in the direction that they had come, slowly fading from my ears reach. I backed away from the door quickly feeling the push from the other side.

They wanted to know who I was, where I was from, how I got here. I wouldn't be divulging anything until I found out where my mother was, you can guarantee that.

I took another few steps back as the doors in front of me opened, revealing the stranger that had come to my defense. I can't really say what I was expecting the man to look like but it defiantly wasn't what I saw.

He looked young, mid-thirties to early forties maybe, but I knew he was much, much older. He was wearing dark trousers and a tunic like shirt with a vest of sorts that was made for battle. It was all silver but the color had dulled, no longer shinning but reminiscent of its former glory. His skin was pale but tanned looking for his complexion, like he spent the majority of his time outside. He was very handsome, but I guess everyone on this planet was. His face was gentle and severe all at the same time. He could tare you apart with one look and put you back together in the same second. There were small barely there line at the corners of his eyelids, but it was his eyes themselves that gave his age away. This man had seen and done many things, some he would probably rather forget. I almost smiled at the familiarity of that fact but something stopped me. My body stiffened and I couldn't help the harsh gasp that was let loose from my lips.

"Kirasti."

_He knew my name._

He folded his hands behind his back and looked to the side with furrowed brows before meeting my gaze again with expectant eyes. "I'm assuming you heard everything that just transpired, seeing as you were standing just behind the door."

I almost choked but I had nothing to choke on.

"My name is Tyr. I am here to assist you in anyway I can."

My brain automatically identified him, like search engine.

"Tyr," I whispered inaudibly.

_My mother sent me to find you._

I swallowed thickly before speaking again.

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

I took a step closer out of instinct. "Where?"

"She is here in the palace," he-Tyr- nodded. "We brought her here just as we did you. I was the first to be called on when you both arrived, having had experience with your race. You, of course, were in better condition so we placed you in one of our chambers. Your mother was brought straight to the healing room but due to the differences in anatomy between our races, there was little I could do."

Tyr's eyes grew more down cast as he spoke. I knew what was coming but I held my breath all the less. "We made her comfortable but we could not save her. I am sorry Kirasti, your mother was a great and brave woman."

I bit the inside of cheek till it bled, keeping my tears at bay. I nodded furiously at him and looked away, dragging my hand over my face.

"Is," I breathed shallowly, "her body still in the palace?"

"Yes," Tyr murmured lowly. "She has been left undisturbed in the infirmary. I shall take you there now if you wish."

"No," I said weakly, far too quickly. "No, not now. I should see Lord Odin first."

"As you wish," Tyr said, leading his arm in front of himself, gesturing to the open door in front of him.

I looked after his hand without moving then moved my gaze back to his eyes, the same blue eyes reflected in my own. He looked at me, looked through me, like he knew exactly who I was, better that even myself- this couldn't be more true at the moment.

But I knew him

I knew who Tyr was. And I knew I wasn't alone.

So I followed him out the chambers' door and didn't look back.

* * *

_**SO. I hope you liked it… And, uh, yea. Review if you **_**do**_** so I have a little incentive to write more, beside my own imagination running wild! PLEASE REVIEW. Next chap should be up on ThOr'sday or Firday (you see what I did there)**_


End file.
